TU AUSENCIA
by MidoriOujo
Summary: Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria del grupo MidoTaka Love: "Viaje estacional" Estación: Invierno ¿Qué tan triste puede ser la Navidad cuando lo único que te recuerda es la pérdida de un amor? Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados son de mi propiedad, todos pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki
Era víspera de Navidad y desde la ventana se podía observar un blanco paisaje, lleno de luces y colores, adornos por doquier, un imagen de ensueño. En una grande pero no exagerada casa se miraba a una pequeña de tez blanca, cabellera negra y ojos color esmeralda, con una extraña pero divertida personalidad heredada de sus padres, Nozomi es diligente, dedicada, animada y amorosa, se podría decir que es el retrato viviente de ambos.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Cuéntame de nuevo esa historia! –Abrazando a su oso favorito gritaba y corría hacia el sofá donde estaba su padre, se paró en la orilla y dejándose caer de forma pesada lo abrazó.-

-¡Nozomi te he dicho que no hagas eso, nanodayo! –Reprendió con rapidez la imprudencia de la pequeña. Suspiró y dándose por vencido a su tierna mirada no pudo hacer más que cobijarla entre sus brazos.- ¿Quieres escucharla de nuevo? –Dijo al comenzar a acariciar las largas y oscuras hebras de su pequeña, su forma de hablar, sus imprudencias y despistes definitivamente los había heredado de su madre, pero de alguna forma le alegraba que fuera así, tan alegra y disparatada.-

¡Sí, quiero escucharla, nanodayo! –Afirmó con entusiasmo para luego soltar un tierna risilla, antes de que su padre comenzara el relato repartió unos cuantos besos en sus mejillas.-

Entonces pon mucha atención. –Expresó de forma suave pero demandante porque con la energía que esa niña tenía era casi imposible que se mantuviese tranquila por mucho tiempo.-

Todo sucedió hace doce años, luego de salir de la Secundaria Teiko entré a la Preparatoria Shutoku donde conocí a tu mamá. Y como era esperarse ingresé rápidamente al equipo de baloncesto y no como cualquier jugador, sino como la nueva estrella. –Mencionó con orgullo.-

¿Entonces eras muy famoso? -Cuestionó con inocencia y astucia mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.-

No exactamente, pero si era muy conocido -Interrumpió su relato para responder a la interrogante de la pequeña.- Ahora bien, en la primera reunión de los nuevos miembros vi por primera vez a Takao, al principio él no me soportaba ni yo a él pero a medida que pasábamos tiempo juntos en los entrenamientos, poco a poco comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y a mejor nuestra relación como compañeros, nuestro rendimiento en las prácticas era perfecto, por mi parte jamás tuve problemas con mis estudios aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu padre que cada vez que se acercaba el período de exámenes le daba por fastidiarme –De forma inconsciente se rió con suavidad al recordar las mil formas que Takao buscaba chantajearlo con tal de que le prestara su lápiz de la suerte.-

-Sin poder evitarlo la pequeña soltó una suave risa.- Según dijo el tío Kuroko papá se parecía mucho al tío Kise cuando tenían exámenes, ¿Verdad?

Diría que se parecían demasiado, eran igual de escandalosos y molestos, pero muy buenas personas -Suspiró con resignación pues si alguien podía asegurar eso era él mismo.- Siempre intentaba chantajearme, fue así durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente el primer torneo interescolar comenzó. Ahí donde perdimos por primera vez contra el tío Kuroko y aunque me sentía realmente mal tú papá siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme y animarme con sus irreverentes ocurrencias. Nuestra relación se puede decir que era normal pero después de nuestra segundo derrota en la Copa de Invierno quedé devastado por ser incapaz de brindarle a Takao la felicidad de ganar un torneo, en esa ocasión ambos lloramos y aunque buscábamos consolarnos era realmente difícil. En ese entonces sabía que él era una de las personas más importantes y valiosas de mi vida, me negaba a aceptarlo pero estaba consciente de que lo que sentía por él no era simple amistad, era algo más profundo y único. Ese mismo año con el inicio después de pensarlo mucho tomé la que hasta ahora considero la mejor decisión de mi vida que fue pedirle que saliera conmigo, esperaba que se negara o reaccionara de forma extraña pero su único que hizo fue lanzarse de forma imprudente a mis brazos y llorar como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. –Se echó a reír para después besar la cabeza de la pequeña pelinegra que con infinita atención escuchaba el relato, imaginaba como era que ambos siendo tan diferente tenían una buena relación.-

Las cosas se volvieron difíciles de llevar porque debíamos asegurarnos de que nadie se enterara, nos ocultábamos o inventábamos cualquier excusa para tener tiempo juntos. Así pasamos dos años más hasta que finalmente nos graduamos y al mismo tiempo alcanzamos la mayoría de edad. Después de eso comenzamos a vivir juntos, al principio era desesperante, peleábamos todo el tiempo pero lentamente comenzamos a llevarnos mejor pues nos habíamos acostumbrado a los gustos del otro, pero un año más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que seríamos padres, la felicidad y el miedo nos inundó, ninguno tenía experiencia el cuidado de bebés pero estábamos seguros que haríamos lo mejor posible para cuidarte y criarte de la mejor manera. –Miró con ternura aquellos ojos similares a los suyos, aunque parecidos en color la chispa de alegría en ellos era igual que la del azabache, era inconfundible.-

Papá era muy divertido, me hubiese gustado conocerlo -Susurró lo más bajo que puedo que su padre no la escuchara, parecía que cada vez que preguntaba sobre su papá él se entristecía. Bostezó y talló sus ojos, sin embargo eso no evito que continuara prestando atención.-

Los nueves meses de espera pasaron increíblemente rápido, cuando nos dimos cuenta solo faltaban un par de días para tu nacimiento, los nervios aumentaban pero la dicha de haber concebido nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte. Para ese entonces tu madre estaba descomunalmente sensible, lloraba por todo y reía por todo, era algo difícil de comprender. –Relataba con paciencia pero tal vez para su pequeña tal historia seguía siendo aburrida pues había caído profundamente dormida, siempre lo hacía en esa parte del relato. Rió. Aliviado de no continuar con su historia depositó un par de besos en la cabeza de su adorable hija y la cargó hasta su habitación donde cuidadosamente la acostó y arropó.-

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la propia, no lo demostraba frente a su pequeña pero cada vez que preguntaba sobre Takao algo se estrujaba cada vez en su pecho, aunque le alegraba mantener vivo su recuerdo también dolía. Entró a su habitación, aseguró la puerta y se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a la mesa de noche donde estaba una fotografía de cuando su pelinegro estaba embarazado, ambos lucían felices, lo eran. Tomó la fotografía, la apretó contra su pecho y ocultó su rostro entre sus verdes hebras mientras intentaba aplacar el dolor de su ausencia.

-FLASHBACK-

El día del nacimiento de su pequeña finalmente había llegado, Takao estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y que decir de Midorima caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, ambos intentaban consolarse pero con cada palabra que salía de sus bocas las cosas solo empeoraban.

Shin-chan deja de dar tantas vueltas, es molesto –Espetó molesto el pelinegro, quien yacía en la cama.- Shin-chaaaaaaan, tengo miedo, tengo miedo –Lloriqueaba mientras apretaba entre sus manos la blanca sabana que lo cubría.

¿Huh? ¡Tsk! Deja de llorar, todo saldrá bien, nanodayo. –Dijo con voz temblorosa, era incapaz de mantener su serenidad pues al igual que Takao, también tenía miedo de que algo saliese mal.-

Si fueras tu el del dolor no lo dirías tan tranquilamente -Refutó con enojo-

En medio de su discusión sin sentido a la habitación ingresaron un par de enfermeras, una de ellas le pidió a Midorima que saliera un momento pues debían asegurarse que Takao estuviera en condiciones de ser intervenido. Asintió, salió y se sentó en un sofá junto a la puerta. Las enfermeras comenzaron a chequear su presión sanguínea, ritmo cardíaco, temperatura y su frecuencia respiratoria. Cuando terminaron todo parecía ir a la perfección, su condición era casi excelente. De inmediato iniciaron la preparación de su cuerpo, rasuraron la zona alta del vello púbico, limpiaron la piel del abdomen, administraron la anestesia, esperaron unos minutos para que esta hiciera efecto y le pusieron una sonda en la vejiga para mantenerla vacía de orina. Hecho esto, lo sacaron de la habitación en la camilla, listo para ser intervenido. Midorima al verlo salir pidió un par de minutos a las enfermeras para decirle unas palabras de aliento a su angustiado novio. Ambas asintieron y se retiraron un poco para darles privacidad.

Todo saldrá bien, estaré esperándolos. –Sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.- Así que no te preocupes,recuerda que los amo, nanodayo.

Shin-chan también te amamos. –Correspondió su beso y como siempre lo hacía le sonrió de la forma más hermosa que le era posible.-

El azabache les indicó a las enfermeras que podían continuar con su camino, cada una se posicionó en un extremo de la camilla y tranquilamente se despidieron de Midorima. Si todo iba bien la operación no tardaría más de 30 minutos por lo que se quedó ahí esperando.

En la sala de operación todo comenzó bien pero durante la intervención la presión sanguínea de Takao comenzó a descender rápidamente, apenas había extraído a la pequeña cuando lo que debía ser un sangrado normal por la incisión se convirtió en una severa hemorragia abdominal. El médico a cargo ordenó que sacaran a la niña de la sala y que verificasen su condición mientras la lucha por salvar la vida de su progenitor comenzaba. Intentaron suturar la zona de tejido blando pero el sangrado al provenir de una de las venas principales era demasiado rápido y no eran capaces de suturar toda la zona con rapidez sin evitar generar más daño Haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, no pudieron hacer nada más para evitar la tragedia, sus signos vitales decayeron abismalmente hasta causarle la muerte.

Midorima quien insistentemente acosaba a las enfermeras para conocer el por qué una operación tan simple tardaba tanto. Entre enojos y reclamos no tenía idea que estaba por llevarse la peor sorpresa de su vida, dos horas habían pasado desde que Takao estaba en la sala de operaciones, después de u rato vio a una enfermera acercarse con su pequeña en brazos, se la entregó y al mismo tiempo le informó del perecimiento de su pareja. Incrédulo y perdiendo los estribos le gritó a la mujer que hacía de todo para intentar calmarlo. Al darse cuenta que hablaba en serio con su hija en brazos comenzó a llorar.

Lo lamento señor pero el joven Takao sufrió una hemorragia abdominal severa, hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlo pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido. -Expresaba con serenidad y seriedad, lamentando lo sucedido.-

¡Dejénse de bromas, eso es imposible! -La angustia en sus ojos era latente pero era muchos más evidente en su voz, tragó en seco al ver la seriedad con la que la mujer hablaba, sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba, era evidente que no bromearía con algo así, ¿No?- ¡Tsk! -Chasqueó la lengua, su frustración, su miedo y desesperación iban en aumento, quería explotar en ese mismo instante pero una pequeña mano le hizo recobrar la cordura. La razón por la que debía continuar estaba entre sus brazos, no podía darse por vencido cuando la vida de ese pequeño ser apenas comenzaba.- ¿Qué se supone que haga si Takao no está, nanodayo? –Dijo entre sollozos mientras abrazaba y besaba a su pequeña niña.-

El día en que Nozomi abrió sus ojos para contemplar el nuevo mundo en que viviría, Taka lo había para siempre.

-FIN FLASHBAK-

Nozomi se parece tanto a ti Bakao, estoy seguro que todo sería diferente si no te hubieras ido. Sería imposible lidiar y cuidar de ambos. –Se acostó en la cama con la foto en su pecho.- Puedes verla ¿Verdad? Ha crecido mucho, es una niña muy inteligente y alegre. Dondequiera que estes, por favor siempre cuida de ella –Lentamente entre lágrimas y sollozos se quedó profundamente dormido. Añorando aquel sueño imposible de poder reunirse con su amor nuevamente, soñando con la feliz familia que hubiese sido si ese día de invierno hace no hubiese partido.-


End file.
